Immatériel
by Mimy111
Summary: "Ce n'est pas tant la volonté d'un Hommes à comprendre ce qu'il est qui est crucial. Mais la capacité d'un autre pour le pousser au-delà des frontières de ses valeurs les plus profondes et ainsi faire fleurir un individu nouveau." [ OS ]


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Un petit moment entre Hannibal et Will qui me trottait dans la tête et sur lequel j'ai enfin pu poser des mots. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Ce n'est pas tant la volonté d'un Hommes à comprendre ce qu'il est qui est crucial. Mais la capacité d'un autre pour le pousser au-delà des frontières de ses valeurs les plus profondes et ainsi faire fleurir un individu nouveau.

Une entité digne de sa curiosité.

Un être sensibiliser au rayonnement du monde. Aveuglé par ces éclairs d'émotions qui dissimule à son esprit toutes ses infinies possibilités… Sa grandeur insoupçonnée.

Will Graham répondait parfaitement à ces critères. Son talent était inestimable de par sa rareté. Le comprendre conduisait toujours à un lot d'évènements tout à fait imprévisible. Percer pleinement à jour cet homme lui procurait une vive satisfaction. Beaucoup d'élément de sa personnalité était devenu fort attrayante au fur et à mesure du temps passé à le côtoyer. Une complexité de l'esprit qu'il voulait toucher afin de la capturer, la dominer et en user selon ses souhaits.

- Vous semblez bien perplexe aujourd'hui Will ?

Egaré dans son mutisme depuis les quelques secondes qui s'égrenaient, son vis-à-vis, installé sur le fauteuil de son bureau lui faisant face, finit par prononcer quelques paroles le ton quelque peu mystérieux :

- L'immatérialité des rêves est une forme liée à l'instabilité, n'est-ce pas ?

- De par sa perpétuelle évanescence et l'imaginaire de l'éphémère qu'elle implique... Oui, c'est évident.

- Mais si ce phénomène venait à rejoindre la réalité… Que pourrait-il arriver ?

- Il paraît logique de croire que la psyché dissocierait les évènements actuels de ceux de l'ordre du rêve. Une balance qui tendrait à pencher entre deux mondes en quelque sorte.

Will pivota son regard vers la fenêtre, se perdant sur le coulis régulier d'eau de pluie glissant sur la vitre.

- Serait-il possible de tuer ?

Même s'il détournait ses yeux, c'était là, dans la gravité de son timbre, tout ce qu'il cherchait à savoir.

- Si cette singularité tend à se renforcer et à envahir de façon soutenue la réalité, c'est bien possible. Mais cela dépendrait de la fertilité des rêves.

Sous le verdict du psychiatre, Will sonda de nouveau sa vision, les traits sombres. Alors, dans un rictus sévère qui plu beaucoup au médecin, le jeune homme révéla comme une confession sans fin :

- Vous connaissez les miens docteur. Ou du moins vous imaginez de quoi ils peuvent être peuplés…

- Est-ce seulement vos rêves qui vous inquiètes ou votre immersion irréelle dans l'esprit des tueurs ? L'interrogea Hannibal curieux de décortiquer chaque facette de sa psychologie.

- Ce n'est pas irréel pour moi. Apostropha-t-il sérieusement.

- Certes. Néanmoins tout ce que vous ressentez pendant ces phénomènes reste incorporel. Il est impossible pour qui que se soit d'autre d'en prendre conscience. Tout est lié à votre spiritualité qui tend à vous confondre par moment avec la personnalité de ces tueurs.

- Je ne crains pas ces expéditions.

- Pourtant elles semblent avoir plus de consistance sur votre vie que vos propres songes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Demanda-t-il sincèrement confus.

- Je n'insinue rien. Je note seulement que les illusions concrètes que vous subissez doivent vous donner la sensation d'être parfois capable de choses que vous ne pensez pas être.

- Comme me transformer en meurtrier vous voulez dire ?

Ils s'épièrent intensément, laissant un bref silence persister face aux craintes de Will quant à la prochaine réponse du médecin.

- Will… Il commença calmement, les traits insondables… Il n'existe nulle sentence à votre état. La plupart des gens vivent constamment entourée d'une réalité dématérialisée. Un secret bien gardé… La honte d'acte accompli… Les inconstances de chacun… Toutes ces choses que si peu d'être sont aptes à reconnaître comme une part d'eux-mêmes

- Mais contrairement à moi, cette majorité vit plutôt bien avec. Dans mon cas, je ne peux m'en éloigner.

- Probablement parce qu'une part en vous cherche à se lier pleinement à l'immatérialité innée de votre don. Celui-ci est unique, d'où votre difficulté à l'appréhender et à l'accepter.

- Vous me perdez légèrement docteur.

- Ce que je dis c'est que peut-être vous faut-il simplement laisser la fertilité de votre imagination prendre le dessus.

- Et risquer de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste ?

- La question serait plutôt de savoir si vous en avez déjà eu. Dans toutes émotions une logique est applicable.

- La logique ne répond-t-elle pas qu'à la raison ?

- Pas nécessairement. Il n'appartient qu'à vous d'en imposer une sur vos fantasmes lié directement au déséquilibre de votre empathie.

Will quitta les prunelles du médecin, le visage pensif, absorbant les mots de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier espérait qu'il saisirait le message qu'il lui faisait passer. L'enfoncer dans sa folie et un homme nouveau naîtrait. Un homme guidé par les versants qu'il repoussait, capable d'exploiter les allégories qu'elles représentaient. Quelqu'un capable de saisir totalement la conception de son univers. De partager sa vision du monde.

Toutefois, dans le cas contraire, le laisser se perdre dans ses aliénations, servirait tout de même sa cause si Will venait à saisir le rôle qu'il jouait dans son propre théâtre d'influence.

- Je suis las d'être une incohérence dans cette vie.

- L'êtes-vous vraiment ? Une anomalie de la vie ? Will sourcilla incertain puis le psychiatre renchérit. Peut-être êtes-vous l'unes des rares personnes aptes à être en harmonie avec elle. Accueillez vos pulsions et surement que votre existence ne vous apparaitra plus aussi incohérente vis-à-vis de celui que vous êtes.

Ils s'observèrent une seconde, les visages graves. Il était aisé pour le médecin de percevoir la dépendance de Will dans ses analyses dorénavant. À travers chacune d'elle. Et dans chacune de ces formulations, Hannibal s'arrangeait toujours pour l'emmener au plus près du gouffre de la folie imposée par son art.

Car c'était bien ce qu'était son talent. Un art de toute beauté, propre à être façonné par le maître de la psychologie qu'il était.

- Quant à votre lassitude, Jules Renards a dit un jour « _Tout lasse, sauf le rêve, qui est immatériel »._ En faisant corps avec la variabilité de vos pulsions et instabilités, vous devriez alors trouver la paix que vous recherchez.

La paix qui le conduirait jusqu'à lui, qui lui ouvrirait les portes d'un nouveau monde.

L'immatériel... Quelle fascinante notion lui avait amené Will aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Je sais c'est court mais ce petit OS me démangeait :)**

**J'espère en tout cas pour ceux qui sont allés jusqu'au bout que vous avez apprécié.**

**A bientôt peut-être sur une autre fiction :D**


End file.
